A target hardware platform can include computing devices with a single processor or multiple processors connected using network connections, memories, or buses. The target hardware platform may be a mobile phone, a software radio system embedded processor or a field-programmable gate array that processes radio frequency (RF) data, or a large-scale datacenter. Multiple processors within the target hardware platform execute software kernels that include computational graph operations.
Determining the distribution and scheduling of operations within software kernels and the distribution of the software kernels across computing devices in the target hardware platform can be challenging, e.g., given differences in computational resource usage, power usage, throughput, and energy usage needed for individual radio signal processing operations and specific target hardware platforms.